Calumon
Calumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name is derived from . Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Calumon plays a key role in the story as he is the one that always asks the right questions and is usually the first to enter portals that ENIAC conjure, thus forcing Ryo and co. to go along as well. Calumon is also the one that leads Ryo back to ENIAC for his rescue missions and had sensed when ENIAC's world was nearing its end. After the jogress between ZeedMillenniummon and Monodramon, Calumon returns to his world and time. A Calumon card, titled "PF Evoluter", will allow in-battle DNA Digivolution between the two Digimon equipped. The only ones it can DNA Digivolve are the ones shown in the anime.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Calumon has been kidnapped by Impmon and the Tamers are trying to get him back when they are trapped by Impmon and are forced to watch the adventures of the DigiDestined of the Adventure and Adventure 02 Universes. Spured on, they break free, battle the Sovereign Baihumon, and get Calumon back. Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger! Digimon Battle Spirit Calumon appears as a digivolution item, which digivolves any player who touches it first into the mega level of that players digimon. This effect is only temporary but gives the Digivolved Digimon increased speed, attack and gives the ability to not lose orbs when attacked by the opponent. Digimon World 3 Calumon is one of two cards that decides a player's turn in Card Battles. If the player draws it, he gets to go first, if not then the other card is selected Impmon. Digimon World DS Calumon is a helper in the DigiFarms of the game. Calumon can be added to the player's party (after completing Quest 60), but it is unable to digivolve. Calumon has a default level of 99 and scan data is given with Beelzemon's data at the near end of the game. Calumon's Trait significantly boosts the EXP(experience) all of your Digimon receives after a battle, and has some of the best support moves in the game, including one that fully revives all fallen allies, making it one of strongest Digimon in the game. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Calumon appears on the Union Bridge after the completion of The Final Battle. He will display the credits when talked to, and after completing The Legendary Tamer, he will give the player his scan data. Digimon Rumble Arena Calumon appears in the character selection screen asking you which digimon would you like to use, and he is also the digimon who tells you how to play the mini games Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Calumon can be seen at "Crazy Chase", an unlockable mode.Catching these Digimon at the mode will score. Attacks * Shining Digivolution With the help of Digi-gnomes, Calumon radiates a light that cause Digimon throughout the Digital World to digivolve to Mega level. Notes and References Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Holy Beast Digimon Category:Unidentified Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Digimon species